Alphabet Game
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash-iness. By popular demand, all in one go. Because stupid emails are annoying. Ratings vary within. Bunch of drabbles
1. Advantage

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash.

Warning(s): homosexuality (that's what slash is people)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Yup, this was the Alphabet Game from the month of March. I'm just posting it now all on because I was convinced the game was dead anyway (you were supposed to find the ficlets which had been disbursed across my sites... I have surprisingly a lot. Stil, w/e now). The game had been a ficlet for each letter of the alphabet. I had two up and now here comes the rest. Why post it (besides the game being dead)? These are a sort of heads up of what fics I might start writing. Just previews.

Okay... since no one apparently reads the A/N about why I posted them separately, I'm just going to listen to popular demand and put it altogether. I guess double posting is preferable to having 26 separate stories - though I'd have to say that it won't actually be double posted... just sort of included into a story. w/e

I'd never seen so much slash on POTO though before. Lulz. That really wasn't the point though, but I'm tired of getting PM'd and it's only been one day.

o.o.o

A is for Advantage

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

A.

Raoul knew it was incredibly stupid to become inebriated in the opera house. He didn't remember the exact details but he vaguely recalled coming up with a really good justification that managed to convince him he would be fine. Actually, he'd been so persuasive that he'd believed it to be an incredibly good idea to start drinking. Now though, when he could barely tell which side the ceiling was on? Did ceilings have sides? Well, now though, if he had another scuffle with the ghost, he would surely be at a severe disadvantage. He reached for the bottle again. As though the ghost needed any more advantage than he already had.

A2.

Raoul was drunk. Again. Erik swore the boy was trying to test his self-restraint. He'd promised Christine he would be a gentleman but he didn't think she realized how much that was asking of him. In fact, Erik didn't think she understood the exact nature as to why he would need to restrain himself around Raoul. It took every ounce of will in him to not just take advantage of Raoul. Erik knew he wouldn't protest. Raoul was in no state of mind to protest anything. Currently, he was prancing about the room singing, surprisingly still on key, though his words were slurred. His shirt, for some reason unknown to Erik, had been discarded quite some time ago along with his shoes and hair tie. Oh, yes. Erik told himself he would not take advantage of Raoul - as long as his pants were still on.

o.o.o

enjoy.


	2. Body

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game day 02.

o.o.o

B is for Body

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

B.

That was unexpected. It was also a bit presumptuous, not to mention arrogant, on Raoul's part to think that he would even accept that type of exchange. Yet, Erik found himself considering it. In light of Christine's disgust at not only his face but his actions in addition to her obvious desire to leave, Raoul offering his body in place of hers was something that Erik could not only consider, but also accept.

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	3. Criticize

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

C is for Criticize

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

C.

"What?" Erik's voice thundered through the cavern making Raoul flinch.  
Raoul started to walk towards the exit very slowly, hoping to seem nonchalant in the action. He tried to avoid any sudden movements that might set off Erik even more. He didn't even need to look at Erik to know what expression he wore. Not only was the volume of his voice clear indication, but the tone of voice told him that he should run and very fast.  
They had developed a certain understanding between them. Enough so that Raoul had felt a little too at ease and he'd done the worst thing possible: he'd criticized Erik's work.

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	4. Drown

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

D is for Drown

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

D.

Erik split his attention between the sky and Raoul swimming further out into the ocean. He wanted to appear unconcerned, but after that on time when Raoul _did _drown and Erik had almost been too late, he was not taking any second chances.

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	5. Eager

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

E is for Eager

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

E.

Erik placed his hand atop young Raoul's head. The boy momentarily looked up from the work that Erik had given him. He didn't say anything, but Erik could see the question in his eyes, asking if he'd done the problem wrong. Erik shook his head but left his hand where it was. Raoul gave him a wide smile, reaching up with his free hand to gently squeeze the hand atop his head before returning to his work.

Erik couldn't imagine hurting this boy who was so caring and eager to learn; he listened to Erik's every word and clung to him as though he were the only person who mattered in the world, not just some tutor. Yet those thoughts lingered, he remembered wanting to kill Raoul. Not this little boy, but Raoul was Raoul, wasn't he? Just like Erik was Erik.

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	6. Force

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

F is for Force

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

F.

"Erik!"

The sound of Christine's voice made Erik take one step towards the door, but he held himself back. Opening the door was not part of the plan.

"Erik," the annoyance was clear in her voice, "Answer me."

Erik grinned. This was becoming well worth the effort of leaving the opera house.

"Yes, love?" He responded sweetly.

He heard Christine stifle a scream. In a tense voice, she responded, "You can't force your way into Raoul's house and lock yourself in his room."

He could just picture the look on her face. He almost wished he could see it. Instead, he surveyed the room. He had yet to do anything to it, but of all the places he'd been locked in, Raoul's room had to be the nicest. He walked over to the bed and sat on it. Yes, he could stay in here for a while.

He meandered back towards the door to inquire, "Is Raoul there?"

"Yes," Raoul's voice was muffled through the door, but Erik could hear a hint of disappointment in the tone.

Erik knew he was smiling evilly, but this was too easy. "You had to call a woman, huh?"

He was taunting Raoul, and he was certain Raoul knew it. Still, a moment passed before the door shook from the force of Raoul's fists pounding the door.

When Raoul slowed down, Erik assumed at Christine's request, Erik reiterated what he had said earlier, "I told you. Force will not get you in here."

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	7. Gain

Disclaimer: don't own anything poto.

o.o.o

Gain

Day 07 of the Alphabet Game.

o.o.o

G.

Raoul struggled fruitlessly against his bonds. He had been just about to leave the opera house after a long and tiring day when someone had grabbed him.

It hadn't taken much to deduce that it was the opera ghost. The man, ghost, was so sure of himself, that he hadn't even bothered to knock Raoul out. Instead, Raoul memorized each turn they took – upside down – as he tried to struggle against the almost inhuman strength that the opera ghost had displayed. Even though he had been watching their progress through the opera house, he was still surprised when they ended up in Christine's room.

Thrown on the bed, Raoul tried to scramble away, but he never made it close to the edge of the bed. His arms and legs were tied to the bed posts and suddenly the frenzy stopped. This was not how he had wanted to end up on Christine's bed.

Raoul was able to take the momentary lull to stare at his captor. The mask seemed to catch the little light in the room; it glowed eerily. The ghost had a manic look in his eyes and his gaze made Raoul feel like a caught prey. He pulled against the bonds and realized that he was.

"What are you doing? I demand you release me immediately!" Raoul yelled hoping that someone would hear him, but he knew for a fact that everyone was near the stage.

The ghost simply laughed at him. He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm having fun."

Though the words made Raoul worry about a slow and painful death, they paled in comparison to the fact that the ghost had begun to rip every shed of clothing off of Raoul's body. He winced as the fabric tore away almost too easily.

Realization dawned that the ghost was not going to kill him when the ghost began to slowly remove his own clothing.

Raoul's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. "What have you to gain from doing this?"

He frantically pulled at the bonds. There was no give.

As the ghost came closer, he answered pleasantly, "Perhaps you never being able to look at your beloved ever again."

o.o.o

A/N: Ahhh…. I raped Raoul, which in retrospect I didn't, Erik did, but you know. Weird universe, huh? I'll probably put this one on a high rating just because it's implied rape.

So, alphabet game day 07 has been completed. I know I'm mean and haven't updated IF, but that'll get done when it gets done.

For those new to the alphabet game, I guess I should sort of explain. Each day, I randomly post a little bit of a fic I might work on/am working on with a topic word that corresponds to a letter in the alphabet. So, if you're interested, there's 6 other of these ficlets somewhere on the internet (they're all on sites that are actually mine BTW, ie all the links can be found on my website). I suggest going to my xanga blog (the other blog was slowing down - check my profile for the link); that has a comprehensive list of hints of where to find them.

Until tomorrow.

-LR


	8. Hurt

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

H is for Hurt

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

H.

Raoul swore that of all the things he had meant to do, he had not meant to hurt someone else. He knew he'd always been impulsive and headstrong when he set his mind to something, but it hadn't been his mind this time. It had been his heart and Philippe always said to follow his heart no matter how painful. However, when he had told Christine that he was dissolving the engagement, the hurt look in her eyes almost made him take back the words just so that he would not be the cause of that expression. He stuck with his decision though. He just found it odd that the person his heart would choose would be the same person who he had possibly hurt the deepest, and it was even worse that this person now had the opportunity to hurt him in return.

o.o.o

enjoy.  
Tell me which ones I should develop.


	9. Intelligent

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.

o.o.o

I is for Intelligent

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

I.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Raoul knew that the intelligent response would have been to calmly explain that this had all been some sort of misunderstanding.

It was absurd. Completely and utterly absurd. In fact, his mind had faltered when Christine had even accused him of having some illicit affair with her Angel of Music.

Angel of Music? That 'Angel' was a madman who was currently trying to tear his opera house apart. Raoul didn't know what sort of imagination Christine was employing to come to such a conclusion, but since Raoul was justifiably angry - irrationally angry, he didn't explain why such a thing could never come to pass.

Raoul looked directly in her eyes and said, "He's not only your angel, Christine."

The scandalized look on her face was well worth the lie.

o.o.o

LOL... we all know that Erik was somewhere watching this whole argument


	10. Jealous

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

J is for Jealous

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

J.

Raoul hated himself for it but every time Erik had a faraway look in his eyes, he felt jealous. He knew exactly what Erik was thinking; well, he knew exactly _who_ he was thinking about. In the beginning, it wasn't as though he hadn't known that Christine would always be foremost in his mind. He'd just been stupid enough to think that it wouldn't bother him. He was just a replacement, and while he could ignore the title for a little while, he couldn't when Erik thought he wasn't looking and that look of longing would cross his features. Raoul never thought he could be so jealous of someone who wasn't even around.

o.o.o

Isn't he always angsty?


	11. Kind

K.

Erik almost laughed aloud. He would have if it had not hurt so much to breathe much less laugh.

Had he been under the opera house for so long that he'd forgotten that there were in fact more evil things in the darkness of the night than himself? Those 'others' were the main reason Erik was who he was now; he shouldn't have thought so highly of himself.

He'd left the opera house after a long internment in the cellar after Christine had left, after the Vicomte had left, after the mob had left, after they'd all left, and he'd been left alone. He hadn't eaten in days because he'd not only had no appetite but also because there'd been no food to eat. So, instead of dying just yet, he decided to scrounge for some sort of meal when his stomach felt as though it was beginning to eat itself.

All it had taken was a well-placed stone to his head and three men who had realized much too late that he had nothing to offer them but a fright. They left him on the floor surrounded by filth in a dark alley unable to move.

To die in such a way. Erik knew the blow to his pride would have had more impact had he not lost all his pride when he let the Vicomte take away his Christine. His mind was growing fuzzy and he was certain he had passed out several times already, but there was a warm hand on his head, one that was not trying to hurt him.

He struggled to open his eyes to see who would bestow such a kindness to him. All he could see was a hooded figure. For a second he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair, but when he tried to look again, he realized it was too dark to notice such things. 

Erik was hauled onto his feet, the kind stranger swayed slightly. He knew he was dead weight, but his legs weren't listening to him. It was struggle to stay conscious at all and sooner than he expected he lost what slight hold he had on it.

Day 11.

It's a little late, but to make up for it I extended it. You got a lot more story there, right? You can kind of see where that one was going (well, not really, but it is interesting).

Until tomorrow when hopefully, I'll be able to post in the morning.

-LR  



	12. Love

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

L is for Love

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

L.

Raoul had loved Christine. He would tell everyone that fact and mean it. When they had been married, he'd told her it often and could do so without feeling as though he were lying. He looked her in the eyes and meant it.

"I love you."

She knew though. Somewhere along the line in their childless-marriage, she'd realized that he wasn't _in _love with her, that he was in love with someone else.

"I love you." _like a sister, like a dear friend, like a best friend._

She summoned up the courage to ask him about it only once.

"Raoul, dearest, who are you in love with?"

For that instant, though her voice was quiet, Raoul could tell that she was serious. He also knew that she would not want to hear the answer.

They stared at each other for a moment. Christine wanting the truth, but knowing that she would take whatever answer Raoul gave her. Raoul wanting to tell her and apologize, but knowing that she would die if she knew the answer.

Raoul shook his head slightly and smiled.

"You know I love you, right?"

Christine's lips barely quirked into a small smile.

"I love you, too."

o.o.o

I actually feel bad for Christine.


	13. Memory

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

M is for Memory

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

M.

He'd thought that once everything was done, he would be able to move on with his life. They had long since left him, and though as much as he would have liked to, he couldn't quite say he was moving on so much as he was letting go. Letting them go. He had actually thought that he could look fondly back at the memories, that the would comfort him in his times of loneliness. Instead, the memories felt as though they were killing him slowly, suffocating all other thoughts and consuming every waking and sleeping moment of his life. Why couldn't he just forget?

o.o.o

Poor Raoul or Erik... I forget who I had in mind with this one. It should be Erik, but I usually tend to stick with Raoul's POV. Who knows until I write it?


	14. Natural

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

N is for Natural

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

N.

"This isn't natural," Raoul stated firmly.

Erik laughed, which only received him a glare, but with Raoul's petulant frown and hands on his hips, Erik could only laugh. For Raoul though, he tried to be serious.

Once Erik stopped laughing, Raoul asserted again, "I can't. I just can't. This isn't natural."

Raoul stared pointedly at Erik as he repeated his earlier sentiment. Erik smirked but held back his laughter.

Erik paused a second before stepping into Raoul's personal space. Raoul didn't move, didn't flinch.

"What about it is unnatural?" Erik asked as he pulled Raoul against him so that Raoul couldn't see the amusement on his face.

Raoul faltered in his anger as Erik began lightly kissing him on his neck. He cleared his throat but made no move to stop Erik.

"We can't live here alone."

"We've lived together," Erik said between kisses, "for quite some time now."

Raoul let out a shuddering breath, and Erik knew his resolve was breaking.

Raoul pushed away from the embrace giving one last attempt at an argument even though he knew he would give in anyway, "But sending away the servants? It just isn't natural!"

"There are things we could do when the house is completely empty," Erik offered, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Unimpressed, Raoul pouted, "You do that regardless."

"That's true." Erik nodded smugly. "But for me?"

Raoul looked away and nodded. "Fine."

o.o.o

Raoul's such a pushover sometimes.


	15. Olive Branch

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

O is for Olive (branch)

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

O.

Erik stared at the clean sheets of paper wrapped and placed by his organ. It was no ordinary paper. It was for sheet music, for his operas, and it was expensive. He easily tore the outer package paper away and caressed the top sheet. Very expensive. It wasn't as though he expected any less from Raoul. The boy was persistent, and Erik wasn't sure he understood the meaning of no. This was just another olive branch in the long list of olive branches extended towards him this past week. He usually returned them, but he was tempted to keep this one. God only knew what Raoul would think of that, but Erik was willing to take the chance.

o.o.o

I like persistent!Raoul and how he can break away at Erik's rough exterior. smirk


	16. Paranoid

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

P is for Paranoid

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

P.

Raoul felt his heart racing.

Philippe had locked him in an inner room on the estate - a room with no windows and only one door to enter or exit, which was locked. Philippe thought it best. Then again, Philippe thought Raoul was having a paranoid breakdown.

Raoul knew otherwise though. Ghosts didn't need windows to get into rooms. They didn't need unlocked doors, and he knew that the tapping he heard was no bird. The music was not in his mind. He was being tormented.

The ghost was waiting for him.

o.o.o

I think I've always wanted to do a crazy!Raoul fic.


	17. Quote

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

Q is for Quote

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

Q.

"It seems we've passed the point of no return," Raoul replied.

Erik made a disgusted face. "Do not quote me from that. Ever."

Raoul quirked an eyebrow and hid his grin behind a small cough. "It seemed like a very appropriate thing to say."

"Well," Erik spat, "it wasn't. You damn well know who I wrote that for."

Raoul flinched; all his amusement left. He goaded Erik anyway. "Well," he mocked, "my words just run dry."

"What did you say?" Erik dropped the sheets of paper he was holding to stalk over to Raoul.

When he got close enough, Raoul didn't wait for Erik to start yelling at him. Raoul took the initiative and screamed in his face, "I don't see why _you're _angry. Of course, I 'damn well know' it wasn't written for me."

o.o.o

This is actually my favorite (well, one of them).


	18. Reach

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

R is for Reach

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

R.

He'd realized it soon after they'd left that godforsaken lair. She wasn't the same. She'd never be the same again, and though she sang with him, his voice did not reach her. He comforted her as best as he could, but it still was not enough; his concern did not reach her. He loved her with everything he had within him, but she loved someone else. She loved the person who had given her up, who she had given up.

Raoul's love would not reach her. There was nothing left for them together. Not when Raoul felt nonexistent when they were together. And he knew it as clearly as he ever would be able to... he would never be able to reach her again. So, he would take her back to the one person who could.

o.o.o

R is actualy for Raoul. :) And this may not seem like slash (and it isn't), but the story that's just there under the surface will (always) definitely be slash.


	19. Share

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

S is for Share

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

S.

"You could share," Christine commented after she had spent what felt like the last hour standing between Erik and Raoul holding them apart.

Erik and Raoul stopped their argument for the first time to stare at Christine in disbelief.

Raoul was the first one to speak, "Yo're not a thing Christine. You don't 'share' your one true love."

He glanced at Erik to see if he would contest, but the other man looked as though he agreed. It was the first thing that they'd ever agreed on.

"I love you both dearly," Christine replied. She didn't notice the flinch that graced both her loves. "I cannot be made to choose."

o.o.o

OT3? I would actually never be able to do a E/R/C story.


	20. Theory

T.

Raoul found that he had no interest in breakfast this morning. Something had been bothering him these past few days and he was beginning to only now understand what exactly that was.

Instead of eating, he studied the man who'd forcibly taken residence with him. The famed Opera Ghost sat at Raoul's table, in Raoul's house, eating Raoul's food as though he belonged there. For the past few weeks, it was true that the ghost had become a fixture in his home. Now, said ghost was staring at the front lawn pointedly ignoring him. They'd rarely spoke with each other, merely accepting the other's existence. He felt justified however to break that silence.

Raoul shrugged and leaned back in his chair, wondering if he could get a reaction from the ghost when he disclosed what had been bothering him.

"I have a theory," Raoul started.

Sure enough, the ghost did not look in his direction when he replied, "Really?"

Raoul was glad that the ghost didn't just ignore him.

"You have been playing me the fool."

"Indeed," Erik bit back a sarcastic remark. 

Erik had to force himself not to meet Raoul's eyes. He had known the moment Raoul had started to watch him. He felt no malice in the stare; in fact, he'd been treated as a guest in the Vicomte's house, which was odd at best since he was no guest.

Raoul continued and Erik wondered where he was going with this. 

"You've stayed here under false pretenses."

"Oh, have I?"

Raoul nodded sagely, "You love me."

Erik choked on the piece of bread he had been eating. Raoul grinned triumphantly when Erik finally turned to look at him.

o.o.o

Day 20

I had labeled yesterday's day wrong. That's what happens when I do something too early (day 18 had to be done early). 

Here. I made it longer. If you know what letter this ficlet corresponds to then Bravo! You have indeed been following the alphabet game.

I'll take my leave now.

Until tomorrow

-LR


	21. Understand

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

U is for Understand

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

U.

"You just don't understand!" Raoul yelled in frustration.

He was throwing a fit and he knew it. He turned away from his brother to hide the shameful tears that clung to the corner of his eyes. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. How many times had they been over this? How many times had he tried to explain that Erik was important to him, that Erik was necessary in his life, that Erik...?

Raoul sighed. Philippe had always been the only person whose opinion counted. He relied on his brother because Philippe was the only family he knew, and he couldn't let that go. He couldn't let Erik go either.

Running a hand through his hair, Raoul sighed. He didn't know how to get through to Philippe. He didn't know if it was possible. They'd been yelling at each other for hours now. This was the third break in the yelling match, and Raoul wondered if he could continue like this.

Philippe, however, calmed down. He had seen the tears in Raoul's eyes, and he realized that he was hurting his brother. That thought made every other consideration disappear.

"Then help me understand, Raoul."

Raoul slumped against the nearest wall feeling his legs give way. Why was he so willing to fight so much for Erik? Why...?

He whispered the words he just realized were true. "I love him."

o.o.o

I've actualy already incorporated this one into a story already. It had to be adjusted though. (So, I guess this shouldn't have been by itself... hmm) Check out the Time series.


	22. Vanish

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

V is for Vanish

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

V.

Erik grabbed Raoul's arm before he could leave the room.

"What?" Raoul stopped walking. He looked at Erik in confusion. He thought that they'd gone over everything.

"Don't."

Erik couldn't say anything more. He let go of Raoul's arm after he realized he was gripping it rather tightly.

"I thought you wanted me to give you the music box?" Raoul asked. Erik was acting oddly.

Erik frowned, but he wasn't looking at Raoul. "I do." Erik stood up from his seat and faced Raoul completely.

"Just for now, don't leave."

Raoul hesitated. He was going to come right back into the room, but the way that Erik had spoken made him pause. "I'm coming back."

The harsh laugh that was Erik's response caught Raoul off guard. He didn't explain further though.

"Erik?"

Erik turned away.

The response was whispered, but Raoul could swear that he heard the man say, "I don't want you to vanish again."

o.o.o

clingy!Erik. Weird.


	23. Whore

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

W is for Whore

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

W.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erik tried to grab Raoul, but the boy was too quick for him.

Raoul ran out of the building into the cold, dark street. He almost wished he could have stayed inside, but then that would have meant spending more time with that man, Erik. He was surprised when he heard Erik making chase.

Erik pulled the hood of his cloak low over his face, but his voice still rang clear in the empty street.

"You have no more money."

Raoul stopped short but did not turn around. Erik stopped a few strides away.

"I know that," Raoul's voice was strained. He knew that he had no money and that he had no more means to survive, but he could not accept what Erik was offering. Anymore.

"So, you're going to whore yourself out to others?"

Raoul's back stiffened. His hands tightened into fists and he glared over his shoulder catching Erik's glance long enough to respond.

"It's better than whoring myself out to you."

o.o.o

I'm obsessed with this story. Just to let you know. This was going to be my next fic after I finished Imaginary Friends, but sequels seem to be in order.


	24. X chromosome

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

X is for X-chromosome

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

X.

It wasn't fair.

He was losing again to Christine. Of course she didn't actually realize it. Not this time. Some things never change though. Christine still fell in love with Erik. Erik still loved Christine, and Raoul. Well, Raoul still loved Erik.

Just because he didn't have the double X chromosome, he had to give up on Erik. It wasn't that he had to give up. It was just that Erik wouldn't even look at him.

o.o.o

I think this is the weakest one because I couldn't think of an X-word; so it's got to be sometime in the future, right?


	25. Yearn

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile. Rating to be on the safe side.

o.o.o

Y is for Yearn

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

Y.

Raoul curled up on his bed still fully dressed.

He thought he might be getting sick. His temperature had spiked some time at the opera house and he'd left immediately when it continued to rise.

He'd tried to pull off his clothes to offer some relief, but his limbs felt heavy. His fingers weren't really listening to him either. His head was swimming, but the biggest problem was the ache that spread throughout his body.

He tried to ignore the ache because it was a different sort of ache than when he usually got sick. It pooled in his stomach and made the brush of fabric against his skin drive him crazy. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed against the bed. He heard moaning and realized that it was him.

Raoul knew it was inappropriate and that he had to refrain from rubbing himself, but in his half conscious state, he only wanted the ache to go away. It felt too good.

This was more than an ache though it was a yearning, and he knew exactly how to quell it.

o.o.o

If you wanted to know... this is a scene after Erik slips Raoul an aphrodisiac (a very powerful one). Can you just imagine it?


	26. Zenith

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Alphabet game.  
A/N: See Alphabet Game day 01 for more information. As for why they are separated, see profile.

o.o.o

Z is for Zenith

by: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o

Z.

They'd made a deal.

Erik and Raoul had come to some sort of understanding because of Christine. They'd begun a shaky friendship - well, it couldn't really be called a friendship, but they'd stopped trying to kill themselves.

And, when Christine's fame began to increase and she began to spend more and more time away from not only her fiance but also her tutor, they ended up spending more and more time together. They knew each other's secrets and their faults. It was enough to spend quiet nights in each others company.

Then the worst or best thing happened. Christine reached the zenith of her career. She left them then. They didn't think it was intentional. She'd just drifted away from them. She'd grown up and somehow outgrown them.

o.o.o

Last day. Great. No more posting.


End file.
